


Curse of the Witch

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Animal Transformation, Curses, Furry, M/M, Rin is lowkey a furry, Very light romance aspect, its a bonrin world yall, just cause i cant not have it be bonrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rin and Ryuuji, being the idiots that they are, get cursed by the witch of the mountains. While cursed with a new anthropomorphic body, Yukio has fun documenting his findings.AKA; the boys become furriesFor day 20 of ANE LGBT Month: "Fursonas"





	Curse of the Witch

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i rushed this and it might suck but whatever. please enjoy this furry stuff, i didn't know how to set this up at all. 
> 
> not beta read to good luck and sorry for any errors!

If Rin hadn’t been such a screw up who never paid attention in class, or if Ryuuji wasn’t such an overachiever, their dilemma could’ve been avoided. The two boys could’ve been spared of whatever it was they were afflicted with, but now because of their dumb choices and poor luck, the two feared for their life. 

Sixteen-year olds Rin Okumura and Ryuuji Suguro were cursed by the mountain witch Baba Yaga, there was no mistaking the signs. 

While the extra credit mission was going easily enough, Rin’s negligence to the situation and everyone else’s safety caused a distraction among the experienced exorcists. Yukio, focusing more on his brother who was idiotic enough to try and take on Baba Yaga head on, didn’t notice the motion of her hands and the purple tinted air that pushed Rin away from her.

Ryuuji rushed to Rin who collapsed on the ground, he cursed his boyfriend for how stupid he could be in a fight when he was clearly outmatched. No one noticed the witch move her hands once more and summon another purple wind that struck Ryuuji, forcing him to the ground next to an unconscious Rin. The spell drained the energy from the brunette, and soon he found himself slipping away.

Now waking up, Ryuuji’s first sight was the claustrophobic bottom of a bunk bed. His body ached all over, along with several odd sensations that he had never felt on his body before. Groaning, he closed his eyes and began to rub them to wake himself up. He stopped when he noticed something different, something _very _different. Opening his eyes, he saw two brown fur covered paws that looked close enough to hands. 

Paws, Ryuuji had paws, and the panic quickly sunk into his chest. Looking over his arms, they were just as fur covered. Ryuuji looked the rest of his body, and while he still had on all the clothes he wore when he passed out, the only thing missing were his shoes. Not like he could wear them, as his feet were paws as well. Ryuuji went to yell, but quickly covered his mouth when he could already feel a difference inside of his mouth as well. 

_Buck-fucking-teeth._ Under his hand, Ryuuji could feel his nose, twitching anxiously. His hands felt the rest of his furry face structure, and while it still resembled the normal human bone structure, he could tell some things had shifted. The last test, the thing that worried the teenager the most. Reaching up, he put his hands on the side of his head and felt around. No ears. No human ears at least.

Instead, two long rabbit ears, one standing up right and the other one flopping down. In between his ears was a tuft of hair that resembled how it was before he woke up to the transition. Ryuuji was losing it, he wanted to yell, to break something, to let out his confusion and anger over his current situation. Ryuuji’s head perked up as he heard something in the hallway, his rabbit ears giving him an oddly heightened sense of hearing.

Soon the door open, Yukio stepping in with a clipboard and several bottles of pills in one hand. “Oh good, you’re awake. I take it you are already adjusted to your new body?”

“Like hell I am! What happened to me? I’m a fucking...rabbit!” Ryuuji yelled in anger to his teacher who stood there with a small smile on his face.

“Or a hare, though I don’t know what the differences are.” Yukio laughed lightly, he stopped when he could practically see the smoke coming out of Ryuuji’s comically sized ears. “My apologies. You were cursed by Baba Yaga while you went to help Rin, it was my fault as I didn’t realize she was using her powers to attack you, but regardless it was only a glamour and sickness affect her power had. While you and Rin were down, the rest of the exorcists had taken her down and we hurried you and Rin to the closest infirmary.” 

“Then why aren’t we in a hospital or something?” Ryuuji asked. He felt his ear twitch, either it was on accident or the ears had a quirk of their own to twitch during certain emotions.

“We were on our way, when we noticed the effects of her powers. You started growing those ears, and we knew he had to get you and Rin somewhere else so we could monitor you and wait until the curse wore off.” The teacher explained. 

“Was Rin also…” Ryuuji began to ask, unsure if a demon could even turn into something else.

“He was.” Yukio was restraining a laugh, though Ryuuji could see the corners of his mouth move into a smile slightly.

“Is he also...y’know.” He pointed towards his ears.

“Why don’t you go see for yourself. He’s still resting in his room, if you feel able enough to walk down the hall then you can see him.” Yukio was still trying to hold back a laugh. 

Ryuuji moved off the bed, his paws hitting the ground felt no different from how it would if he were normal, his body still moved the same. The only except being his sore muscles, most likely from the curse changing every part of his anatomy. Standing up, he realized something that ached on his backside no longer was hurting. Reaching back, Ryuuji felt ready to shoot himself. 

A fluffy rabbit’s tail on his backside, it wasn’t nearly as long as Rin’s demon tail, nor was it big enough to be a nuisance, but it was definitely the second most embarrassing feature. The first being the ears. 

One step, two steps, three steps, four steps, a heavy thud coming from the ground. Four steps were all Ryuuji could do before he lost his balance and fell heavily onto the floor of the dorm room. “Dammit, why can’t I walk right?”

“I had a feeling this would happen. You’re not used to your new anatomy, your motor skills might be impaired for the time being until this fades, or if you learn to get the hang of it.” Yukio began to write down what he observed on his clipboard, Yukio made sure to document as much as he could as people weren’t normally cursed by Baba Yaga like this. The trickster mountain witch normally would just cause destruction and kill, it was curious why she spared both Rin and Bon and instead simply cursed them.

“Here, these supplements will help you feel better and hopefully make this wear off soon.” Yukio passed a pill bottle to Ryuuji who was dragging himself back to the bed.

“Can you help me so I can see Rin?” Ryuuji asked as he sat down on the bed, making sure he wasn’t sitting on his tail.

“Normally I’d say no, but I’m curious to see the side effects on your body and want to see you in motion.” Yukio put down the clipboard and helped the bunny boy up, letting him wrap an arm around him for support. “Your fur feels incredibly soft, though if you shed, you’re going to have to clean it up.”

Ryuuji wasn’t sure whether to be relieved that Rin had the same affliction, or completely horrified that his boyfriend was now an anthropomorphic wolf. He still retained many of the same features on his face that made him look like Rin, Ryuuji wondered if he looked the same way but with bunny-like features. He knew he had to look at himself in a mirror very soon.

“Why is he a wolf and I’m a damn bunny?” The brunette rabbit complained about the unfairness of it. 

“It is odd that the two of you are two different species, I wonder if the witch did it on purpose or if it was up to chance.” Yukio wondered aloud. He set Ryuuji on the edge of Rin’s bed, the wolf slowly opening his eyes to the movement on the bed.

Ryuuji leaned over to look at his boyfriend, unsure of how to explain any of this to him when he woke up. “You awake?”

“Nngh, my body hurts a loooot. I need a painkiller.” Rin whined; his eyes still not being opened all the way.

“You’ll live. Rin, can you open your eyes for us?” Yukio asked, reading his pen and clipboard. 

The half-demon, half-wolf did so, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of a Bun Bon looking at him. “Whoa Bon, you’re a furry!” 

“I’m a what?” Bon questioned.

“A furry! Like those human animal drawings!” Rin smiled, he sat up quickly and looked at Ryuuji intensely with eyes full of excitement. “You look so cute, especially your ears! Can I touch them?” 

“No, you cannot!” Ryuuji tried to shove away the wolf that was climbing on top of him. “Stop getting excited over me, you’re the same way.”

Rin looked down at his hands and gasped, he began to feel his entire body and his face, grabbing his snout and dog-like ears. “This is so cool! I always knew I’d be a wolf!”

“Stop getting excited about this! This is serious!” Ryuuji’s rabbit nose flared as he grew angry, it only made Rin laugh as the sight of an angry rabbit was just too cute. 

“Hey Yukio, any idea on when this will go away?” Rin turned to his brother and asked.

“No clue. I sent someone to retrieve any information on the powers of Baba Yaga and all records of any victims to see if something like this is common or if it’s even reversible.” Yukio began to poke at Rin’s ears with his pen to see if they were responsive and would twitch. When it did, Yukio was quick to write down that it did so.

_If it’s even reversible. _Ryuuji’s upright ear twitched, it was definitely a quirk that went with emotions as the bunny boy felt worry build up inside of him again. “If this isn’t reversible, then would we spend our whole lives as anthropomorphic animals?”

“Dude just say furry.” Rin laughed.

“I’m afraid so. If that is the case then we’d have to issue the both of you to private lessons for your normal school studies, and most likely you will have to be kept out of the public eye.” Yukio sighed. 

“This is how my life ends.” Ryuuji felt defeated, there would be no escape from this.

“Hey, cheer up babe, at least we can be furries together.” Rin put his hand on Ryuuji’s shoulder as he tried to cheer him up.

“It’s not that easy Rin, I don’t want to be a furry, I want to go back to being human.” Ryuuji groaned. He looked at Rin’s hand and jumped when he saw it was fleshy, as was the rest of Rin. “You turned back!”

Rin blinked and looked at his hands and arms, a look of disappointment formed on his face. “Aw man, I wanted to stay a wolf. I liked being a furry.” 

Before Ryuuji could react to what Rin said, he felt his body change for a split-second. Immediately he realized he was back to normal; it was a wave of relief to the boy as he knew he couldn’t live his whole life being a bunny. It was embarrassing to be something as small and cute as a bunny while Rin was a wolf.

“I guess the effects of the curse don’t last long. That’s a shame, I wanted to test out several things on the both of you to see how your bodies would react.” Yukio set aside his clipboard regretfully.

“I dunno, I think something is still going on.” Rin said he lifted his hand, the entirety of it up until the rest was switching back and forth between fur and skin. Rin lowered his hand and closed his eyes tightly, his head switch between a human self and anthropomorphic wolf head. As he finished scrunching up his face and opened his eyes, he was normal again, except for the pair of wolf ears at the top of his head.

“Rin, what are you doing?” Yukio asked in bewilderment, the clipboard already in his hands.

“I don’t know. I can just shift back into it, but only in parts, I think. Let me try my whole body.” Rin clenched his entire body and in a split-second he was back to being a wolf.

“Interesting! Bon, can you try as well?” Yukio asked with a large smile.

While he didn’t want to, Ryuuji began to concentrate rather than clench his muscles. He knew he had done it correctly when he could feel a pair of hands on the new appendages that were his rabbit ears.

“I think this curse might be a form of therianthropy. Whether or not it’s going to stick with the both of you is unclear for now.” Yukio recorded on the paper.

“What’s that mean?” Rin questioned, his body changing rapidly in every spot.

“We’re shapeshifters basically.” Ryuuji simplified.

“I have a new power?!” 


End file.
